Mia Skywalker
Amelia Amidala Skywalker, '''mostly referred to as '''Mia Skywalker, is the youngest of the three Skywalker children and the main protagonist of the ''Twist of Fate'' series. She is the third and child of Darth Vader (formerly Anakin Skywalker) and Padmé Skywalker (formerly Amidala), the younger sister of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, granddaughter of Shmi Skywalker, Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie; step-granddaughter of Cliegg Lars; niece of Sola Naberrie, Owen and Beru Lars and cousin to Senator Pooja Naberrie and Ryoo Naberrie. She was only a baby when her father fell to the dark side. At birth, Amelia and the remaining of her family relocated to the Lars homestead. She later learned the discovery of her older sister and father. After the Battle of Endor and the Galactic Civil War, she became Anakin Skywalker's apprentice (officially and an aunt to Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, and Ben Skywalker and the great-aunt of Allana Solo. Biography Pre-birth During the Clone Wars, Jedi Master Yoda, a Jedi master, went out to the planet of Moraband, the ancient Sith homeworld, meeting an entity named Serenity. They said, "There is another Skywalker", and Yoda heard his own voice say it as well , and it referred to Mia and her unborn Skywalker siblings. Early life Skywalker was born as Mia Amidala Skywalker on the asteroid of Polis Massa. She was the daughter of Galactic Republic Senator Padmé Amidala, who was on the brink of death and Fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Those present were the Jedi masters Yoda and Obi Wan Kenobi and her three-year-old brother, Luke Skywalker. Her mother, Padme Amidala was on the brink of death, but Kenobi told her she had to live on for Luke and for Mia, which Padme did do. To protect the children from the Empire and Anakin, the now-Sith Lord Darth Vader, Mia as a baby with her brother and mother went to live with Anakin Skywalker's step-brother. Vader was led to believe that his Wife and daughter did not survive the birth process and therefor, was truly broken. Personality A girl with a taste for adventure, Mia always was a quick-witted girl who wished to make the worlds a better place for her future children. She cared a great deal for friends and family. Like her father, she hated to lose anyone, and always feared if something happened to their mother, something would happen to Luke. Amelia was a patient and strong human being. She was so force-sensitive, that she is considered to be the most powerful ever. She is selfless and a strong-born leader. Sometimes, she can't tolerate Obi-Wan's rules, but he just wants to protect her. Amelia can't even trust herself. Due to having visions in her sleep, Amelia becomes cranky and scared the next day. She is insecure, but can come around due to extreme resilience. Appearance Mia is a young girl who inherited her mother's brown hair and brown eyes. She stood about five foot six. She first appears as a fourteen year old girl with blue skirt, blue top showing her stomach and indigo leggings and black high heeled boots. Later while gaining the rank Private Mia Skywalker, she wore the typical uniform. However, after the battle she changed into comfortable clothes as they evade the Empire. She is mostly seen as a young woman throughout the series However, by the time of The Force Awakens, she is older but wiser than her younger counterpart. Relationships Family Luke Skywalker Luke is Mia's brother and best friend while growing up. When both of them were children, they believed Anakin had died. At thirteen and sixteen, Mia and Luke's age respectively, their mother was captured by Imperial Forces, and declared dead. However, both of them stuck by each other's side. Luke considered that when he's old enough, he'll take his fifteen year old sister away from the desert planet and go on a great adventure. They make plans to do these duties, despite their uncle's protests. Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker She believes her father Anakin is dead, however she is unaware that he is alive and is the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Padme Amidala Though Padme was declared dead, Mia never stopped believing her mother was dead. Around the end of the Battle of Endor, she discovers Palpatine captured her and kept her captive. Leia Organa Leia is Mia's older sister, though they don't know of their familial relationship Mia first sees her sister on a hologram and teases her brother about liking her. She later was determiend to help leia, because she felt a connection with her in The Force, but never said anything, Overtime, the two sisters grew as very close, best friends. Han Solo Mia first met Han at the Nema Outpost and posed as his niece, which several of Jabba's people bought. Han grows to care for Mia as if she were his own sister, sometimes his own daughter and even becomes protective of her when they are captive by Darth Vader, pushing her back before Mia can go to follow Vader. Friends and Allies Yoda Though Mia never met him in The Empire Strtikes Back, she is confused when Luke starts muttering Yoda's name, asking who he is, but Luke never answers. She officially meets Yoda in the last part of the series, where he states she looks like her mother, but immediately apologizes when he thinks he insulted her, but she debunks it, saying that she cried because she was glad to know that her mother lived on in her. She feels Yoda's death through the force even though she hardly knew him. She sees his ghost, along with Obi-Wan, as they happily watch as Amelia, Anakin, Padme, Luke and Leia and their friends and family gather around each other. Family tree See Skywalker family and House Naberrie List of appearances * Twist of Fate ** Episode IV: A New Hope ** Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back ** Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Images Mia_skywalker2.png Mia%27s_initial_appearance.png Notes and references Category:Individuals Category:Female Individuals Category:Skywalker family Category:Humans Category:Force sensitive Category:Episode IV Category:Episode V‏‎ Category:Episode VI‏‎ Category:Naboo Category:Tatooine Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Orphans